


Call to the Painter

by JustSimon



Category: Yume 2kki
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Yume 2kki fourth and True End. Story about introverted vampire girl and boy painter.
Relationships: Kamen Eshi | Masked Painter/Oni Musume





	Call to the Painter

Dream of Urotsuki is very big, even giant, one of locals but less famous dream denizens is one painter who always wear a mask, name to painter is Kamen Eshi, he had a lot of paintings, some of these paintings can send you in the different places, one of those place is a dark room with a phone and a bookshelf, in this room lives a girl vampire, Oni Musume, in one day she noticed that her wall is weird a bit, but when little vampire decided check what's wrong with it, she accidentally got in the Kamen's art studio, from curiosity Oni Musume decided to explore this studio and her seeking led her to the Kamen Eshi'room, little vampire wanted to know who is owner of this studio, she walked closer to Kamen Eshi and said.   
'Nice pictures, you drew them yourself?' Kamen Eshi turned around to reply.   
"Right, i am an artist, um how did you got in my art stidio?" 'I just noticed that one of walls of my room is weird, when checked it, somehow i got here.' "Oh right, i remember now, one of my paintings had a girl vampire in the dark room. So you from that painting." 'I sure that my life never were a painting, i always could go in any places, also that girl in a plaid-purple shirt bothered me a lot.' "Girl in a plaid-purple shirt? Urotsuki." 'You know her?' "She killed me some times before." 'Oh, sorry i didn't mean to. Can you show me how you draw?' "Sure."   
When Kamen began draw Oni Musume felt something charming, beautiful and inspiring.   
"Oh, where are my manners, what's your name?" 'Oni Musume, what yours?' "Kamen Eshi." 'Don't you think that your name is too long?' "You have same situation." 'Maybe we could gave to each other a short nicknames?' "I am not sure if this idea is g-" 'I am first. Since you are a painter, how about, Gaka.' "Hmm, sounds short and acceptable. So my turn now. I remember that you read a lot of books, so your nickname will be... Hon." 'Hey, i like it.' After that Gaka and Hon talked about dream worlds of one certain dreamer, their hobbies, dream denizens, to not make Gaka crouch in time of their talk, Hon stood on the pillow which she brought later and were on Gaka's height level, but after a while it was a time to say bye, at least for now.  
'It was nice to spend time with you Gaka-kun, but i should go.'   
OM grabbed KE for a hand to shaked it instead to say bye and put in had some note.   
'Here's my number, so call me maybe.' "In free time i wil call to you. Bye Hon-chan." 'Bye Gaka-kun.'   
Oni Musume left studio, came back in her dark room and pinched her cheek to wake up. Meanwhile Kamen Eshi raised his mask a bit and did same to wake up. 'OMG! He is sixteen and i am totally in love! I can't wait to meet him again.' "What i did? She is in her fourteen, is this even normal? Is this even legal? But, ... When she is by my side i can feel some comfortable, peaceful and nice feeling, maybe, just maybe, its not so bad to see her again, despite on her age, she is more adult than she looks, i am interesting with her. Kami-sama, forgive me my sin." Despite on obvious age difference one masked painter and one vampire book lover found a common language, it was an interesting experience for both of them and of course they wanted more, learn more about each other.


End file.
